Buenas noches
by Ivorosy
Summary: Una curiosa pregunta de Togusa a Batou respecto a la mayor Kusanagi.


**_Aclaraciones & Advertencias:_** _Ni los personajes ni mundo me pertenecen. Este escrito está basado en las películas de Mamoru Oshii, Ghost in the Shell 1995 e Innocence, ubicado entre ambas películas. Ooc. Ligero Batou x Kusanagi._

 ** _Palabras:_** _799_

* * *

•O•

 **Buenas noches**

•O•

* * *

Están en la barra, tomando un poco de alcohol; la copa de alcohol de la semana después de un caso difícil, la típica, quizá ya hasta la de rutina. No hay mucha conversación fluyendo y la mayoría siempre la sostiene Togusa, porque Batou es más reservado. Cosa un poco curiosa, piensa Togusa, pues Batou antes solía ser un poco más abierto; empezó a silenciar luego de que la mayor Kusanagi desapareciera misteriosamente y, desde entonces, Togusa nota a su compañero de trabajo más pensativo, más meditabundo, un tanto perdido.

Podría ser sólo imaginación suya, piensa, pero igual es algo que no puede dejar de notar. En cualquier caso y de ser ciertas sus sospechas, no le extrañaría, después de todo, quien tenía mejor relación con la mayor era justamente él, Batou.

De hecho, esa duda desde hace un tiempo le viene mosqueando, ¿Había algo más entre ellos dos? Bueno, jamás dieron verdaderos indicios de que así fuera. Por parte de la mayor nunca se vio verdaderamente nada y no era para menos, pues ella siempre fue alguien bastante austera y centrada, se veía que esa clase de temas no venían seguido a su cabeza. Curioso e interesante el tema de la mayor, se decía de cuando en cuando el agente. Sin embargo y, por otro lado, estaba Batou. A diferencia de Motoko, que era en extremo más seria, Batou aún conservaba una chispa de vivacidad, y normalmente seguido se le veía junto a la mayor, siempre era el más preocupado respecto a ella. Quizá allí no había nada más salvo compañerismo, a lo mucho una amistad, de cualquier manera, no perdía nada en preguntarle directamente ¿Qué podría pasar? A lo más que Batou no respondiera, como ya se estaba haciendo usual en él. Era extraño, pues cada vez le recordaba más y más a la mayor Kusanagi.

— Batou, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto indiscreta?

— Dime.

— La mayor y tú, ¿qué relación tenían? — Batou le mira e iza una ceja, Togusa se encoge de hombros— Bueno, sé que en las declaraciones y en muchas ocasiones has dicho que sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, pero…

— Una amiga, muy especial.

Y fue todo en cuanto Togusa pudo obtener del hombre. Porque después calla y coge su vaso de brandy.

Bueno, se consuela el agente, es más de lo que esperaba como réplica. Pero sabe, por el cómo Batou mira la nada, y por el cómo su silencio se hace diferente, casi un de un aire triste, que cuando él dice "especial" en verdad lo es. ¿En qué sentido, en qué forma? Sólo Batou lo sabe y Togusa únicamente puede elaborar teorías respecto a ello. Pero no le da más vueltas al tema, después de todo, si algo se tiene que saber, se sabrá y si no, sencillamente, no.

Al final se quedan otra media hora, para luego partir a sus respectivos hogares. Togusa a lado de su esposa e hija y Batou, recién se enteró que compró un perro. Algo normal, supone, para alguien tan solitario; pues a nadie le hace mal de vez en cuando algo de compañía.

•

Cuando Batou abre su puerta y su cachorro lo recibe con alegría, le sirve su comida, se prepara un pequeño bocadillo, enciende su chimenea y se sienta en su mullido sillón frente a ella. Y se queda nuevamente meditabundo.

La extraña. Lo admite. En toda su vida jamás conoció a alguien como a ella, ni siquiera alguien que se le parezca. Siempre le guardó enorme admiración y respeto. Por alguna razón, a veces, era rutina observar aquél perfil suyo, era en serio cuando admitía la admiraba, en todo sentido. ¿Era posible identificarse con alguien y, al mismo tiempo, desconocerla por completo? Pues así era siempre con ella. Porque podía entender algunas cosas y otras muchas, no.

¿Qué sería de ella? ¿En dónde estaría?...Recuerda que la ciudad es inmensa, recuerda que la red lo es también. Sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas por su cachorro que ya ha terminado de comer y ahora suplica que su amo lo suba a sus piernas. Batou lo hace, lo deja en su regazo y lo mima con caricias, hasta que poco a poco el pequeño canino se queda dormido y es cuando Batou se vuelve a hacer la pregunta que se ha vuelto casi una monotonía.

Porque, lo que realmente le interesa saber, es si algún día la volverá a ver.

Batou acaricia suavemente a su pequeña mascota, sonríe, apenas perceptible por verlo perdido en sus sueños. Es tiempo de dejar de pensar, apagar la luz e ir a la cama.

—Buenas noches. —Dice, tanto para su cachorro y también, si es que lo está viendo o escuchando de algún modo, a ella. Aunque sabe, que a lo mejor es en vano.

Igual, nunca está de más.

•O•


End file.
